


The Disadvantages of "A Nice Sparkly Gold"

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Belle doesn't care, Can't tell you who, F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Rumple is annoyed, Saw to much adorable Rumbelle fan art, Someone is a dragon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uber fluffy RumBelle! :D Plus a cuddly dragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disadvantages of "A Nice Sparkly Gold"

He should've seen this coming. He really should've. Rumplestiltskin snarled, all bark and no bite, as he crossed his arms petulantly. The purring only increased. 

"This is quite excessive, dearie." 

A soft rumble was the only response to his complaint and he huffed. He only had a short span to be angry and pout before the giant blue scaled dragon cuddled Rumple closer and the indignation turned to embarrassment. 

The mighty Dark One squeaked in surprise as he was hugged tighter. 

Rumplestiltskin had had a tiny run in with a magic-resistant dragon. A magic-resistant cuddly dragon. Of course, it was mostly influenced by his appearance. 

The only warning he'd had when he stumbled across the beast was the sudden dilation of the thing's pupils as it took in his sparkling, scaled, and extremely gold skin. 

The dragon obviously hadn't had much contact with gold and lack of gold in any dragon's life wasn't meant happen. 

If anybody had stumbled into the cave somewhere in the enchanted forest, they would've had the shock of their lives, a dragon practically squishing the mighty Dark One in an affectionate embrace- before Rumple murdered them for seeing his humiliation, of course. 

"This is not how I'm supposed to die. Cuddled to death- by a gold-starved dragon! Have you no dignity?!" 

The dragon rumbled in amusement and gently stroked the Dark One's head with it's-er, her massive claws. 

Rumple gave up and resumed grumbling, trying to ignore the fact that he was being petted like a mere kitten and Merlin help him- it actually felt pretty good.


End file.
